Harry the ebony winged dragon
by Admiral adama
Summary: account and story under new management! harry and draco are the last living wyverns, and must try to rebuild thier race. post hbp. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter or any of the places or events in the story line, and I never will. All I own is the plot of this fic.

**Full summary: **Harry awakens the long lost power of his blood line.

When this happens, he leaves the durslys to find his mate. Anyone know? -.

Swearing. Slash. I do plan for several sex

Scenes, so m for that. Oral, anal, slash, cd, dmxhp, rwxhg.

**Bold is narration. **_Italic is thinking. _Normal is talking.

An: well ppl this is my first web fic, so plz be nice. Note: I can't fix anything I get wrong, cuz my word program is fucked up.

**As 17 year old Harry potter stared down the long streets of number 4 privet drive **

**Trying to distract him self from the burning pain in his back, he thought he saw **

**A black robed wizard use apparition to leave the street be fore Harry could get **

**A good look at his face.**

Ah hell! **Harry swore when his back felt like a white hot poker had hit it.**

To hell with the ministry's rules!** Harry then, using a mirror tried to perform a complicated healing charm. As soon as the charm touched his skin the pain soared in to a burning torrent, and as Harry thought he was sure to die, it all stopped.**

**Except for a strange new feeling coming from his back, he went to the mirror**

**To check what happened.**

**To his great surprise two long ebony dragon wings had appeared,**

Oh……my…..god...** And at that Harry fainted.**

**I know it was short but it is my first fic. Oh well r&r plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well ppl god im lazy lol this chapter will be Dracos pov and hopefully longer,

And for those who don't know cd means character death. I think I know how going to end this. so hold on cuz there is a cd in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will.**

Avada kedavra!** Draco yelled pointing his wand at Narcissas face.**

And now I leave you mother. **Stepping out side of the mansion, Draco**

**Apparated to lord voldermorts hideout, he stepped inside.** So how

Did it go Draco? **Voldermort asked. Draco sank to one knee and said **

Well my lord, she will not bother us anymore. Very good Draco now…..

I want you to return to Hogwarts. What? But sir….. Enough Go Draco

Or it will be you under the green light of death. Yes sir……….

**Draco leaves voldermorts hide out to leave for London. As soon as he **

**Arrives in the leaky caldron a great shooting pain burns Dracos back.**

Oh fuck not again!** Draco yelled. Draco somehow finds the way to his room,**

**As soon as he is about to lay down on the bed he feel the most pain he has ever**

**Felt in his life. **Shit! **He yells. Before he blacks out. When he wakes up, he stumbles **

**To the mirror, **oh…holy...fucking….shit…..** He mutters before passing back into the void.**

**Harry's pov**

_Ok…ok…that…was...just…a...Wierd dream._** Isn't it cute when there in denial? **

**As stood up aware that he could sense another mind near his own but there was no one the durslys where gone for the day. Harry looked in the mirror again, and see his great black wings. **Oh….holy….fuck.

I know Harry's pov was short, but he's most of chapter 3 and we find out dracos about dracos wings. So see ya! Oh and give cake to first reviewer


	3. Chapter 3

sigh im am now in control and you shall all suffer a fate worse than death! chicken dance starts playing yes dance the dance of the chicken!

Hehehe enough fun…for now. Anyway im now in control of the account (it belonged to a friend of mine) so… know this about me: I am a rabid rikuxsora fanboy.

(Yes I said fan boy and im **bi** before I get flamed for being gay) Im 15 I live in FL and have many interests. So now that that's over with onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, kingdom hearts, Fma, ff7 or any songs written by utada hikaru. All of those things belong to their respective owners. **

**Im making no money off of this, and would not be worth suing. (As I own nothing)**

**Warnings: this story contains boy on boy action if you don't like it you can leave.**

**Harry's pov **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"What the hell am I?" Harry said as he stared at himself in the mirror. "Ok…ok um how do i get these things to go away?" Harry asked himself, but even as he said it the wings vanished leaving only two scaly patches of black as proof they were ever there.

It was July 31. "To hell with the laws" Harry muttered apearating to diagon alley, in front of flourish and blots." I wonder…" Harry went inside and found a book called ancient magical creatures, which he then opened and found out what he was.

**? Pov**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"We should kill them now" 5 said "no sephiroth we mustn't lose are heads yet they are still far weaker than us." "why? They will become stronger than us." "I know, now leave me, I have work to do." "Yes master." sephiroth said. As he left the room." Imbecile I will kill them with your permission or not, I won't let the covenant be destroyed because you won't act."

**Harry's pov**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_I...im...not human._ Harry thought as he stared at the book. "Sir, how much for this book?" Harry asked. "3 galleons" "here" Harry Handed him the money, and left the store, still looking at the book "im a wyvern?" Harry asked himself. _Wyverns _said the book,_ are immortal and immune to poison and disease and will live forever if not killed; truly amazing creature's wyverns are, each has an element that he or she can breathe _(a/n sort of like dragons)_ though they appear human for their first 17 years of life, upon reaching their seventeenth year, they slowly change and, upon meeting their awakened mates they completely shed their human skin, becoming what they were destined to be… _

"… oh my god…" said Harry. He then apearated back to the dursleys only then did he notice the black scales all over his bed." Oh hell." He muttered, hoping that the dursleys weren't home, Harry went downstairs, upon realizing they weren't home yet, he went back to his room, pointed his wand at his bed and said "ayel" the scales vanished, and Harry went to the mirror and examined himself. "Wow…" Harry breathed looking at himself, noticing that his pupils where dilated and that his canine teeth now had points almost like fangs, he also noticed that his senses where stronger: his hearing was much better, he could even hear the blood rushing through his veins. _And_ he felt something in his mind like… another presence, he reached out with his mind to touch it and saw what it was dreaming.

Sexual content

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry was laying on the softest bed he had ever felt but that's not what surprised him, besides the fact he was naked, Draco malfoy was naked on top of him!

Draco hard demon he was descended onto Harrys lips prying them open, kissing him deeply, he then broke off and softly sucked on one of Harrys nipples causing him to moan draco however was not done, he slipped his hands down grabbing harrys aching member and moving his hand up down, Harry moaned, and grabbed dracos member to do the same, Harry who was about to come said "I love you" to draco and came right in dracos hand, as draco came in harrys hand. Harry then woke from the dream.

End sexual content

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry awoke, to find himself so hard it hurt Harry sighed undid his pants and got to work

? Pov (a/n not the covenant)

"Nari?" "Hmm? What?" "We have landed" "ok Riku Ill be up in a minute." Nari said.

Nari stood up looking at himself in the mirror, his angled eyes pointed ears and pale skin shone brilliantly in his cabin, "God Im vain" the elf muttered to himself.

He slowly put on his pants and shirt, and walked out onto to the deck of the dragon fang. Although it was a nice ship, Nari hated it as all elf's did they despised the ocean and loved the forests. "I can't wait to get of this thing" "Nari!" "Oh no please not her…"

Hehehe so… now the elves and the covenant have come anyway this is the end of chapter 3 so bye for now! R&r please.


End file.
